A Registry for Head and Spinal Cord Injuries, as they occurred in military combat in Vietnam, was developed at the request of the Surgeon General of the Navy and was implemented with the cooperation of the Surgeons General of the Army and Air Force. The purpose was to insure uniformity of data collection and to identify cases for present and future studies. The yield from 1967 to 1970 was 2,043 entries. The evaluation of these data is being continued with particular attention to wound characteristics and clinical events during the acute phase of injury.